Cicatriz
by ChieroCurissu
Summary: Querido, tienes razón, nosotros lo necesitamos tanto como él a nosotros… no es que el que se vaya a cerrar la herida, tardará mucho en hacerse cicatriz, pero este niño, ¿acaso no es como un nuevo sol?, sus mejillas sonrojadas han empezado a iluminarnos, ¿te das cuenta?, ¿sientes su cariño?"... [#PublicaciónMasiva #Mishinazi #Mishitroll #Mishinvasión #Koushiromania]


Escrito en 2003/2004; publicado en 2017.

.

.

 **Cicatriz**

Por _ChieroCurissu_

Las manos estaban temblándole, como si tuvieran voluntad propia. La mujer trataba de tranquilizarse, pero la angustia la dominaba. Tejía un pequeño suéter que su bebé no podría ponerse jamás… y su marido no llegaba a pesar de que era tan tarde. De verdad que Yoshie no podría soportar otra tragedia.

De pronto, le vino a la mente el nombre de su bebé muerto. Soltó las agujas de su tejido y se estremeció. La vida era tan injusta como la muerte misma.

No podría nunca olvidar a su hijo. Recordaba su carita regordeta, con esas mejillas sonrojadas y hermosas, acompañadas de ojitos resplandecientes. ¿Cómo podría superar la pérdida de su bebé?, ¡ni siquiera quería intentarlo!, estaba bien sufrir con tal de no olvidarlo, le daba la misma que la herida siguiera sangrándole hasta quedarse seca.

Yoshie no podía controlar el temblor de sus manos. Ni siquiera podía beber agua sin derramarla, el vaso siempre terminaba en el suelo y el líquido se impregnaba en la duela, manchándola… las manos temblaban a la mujer, se regían por otras leyes ajenas a sus pensamientos rotos, era como si el mal de Parkinson la hubiera invadido.

Era un fracaso y, en realidad, lo único que la señora Izumi podía hacer bien era tejer chambritas de bebé, a pesar de que era lo que más le deprimía en el mundo entero, porque su hijo ya no podría usarlas.

—Ni siquiera… ni siquiera tenía un año —se lamentó mientras sus llantos formaban caudales en sus cachetes—… Mi pobre bebé…

A pesar de que todavía se acordaba de la imagen hermosa de su nene, ésta se desvanecía y, lo que aparecía, era el recuerdo del bebé enfermo, y lo que es peor: del niño convertido en un muerto demasiado dulce.

A ella no le consolaba imaginarlo convertido en ángel. Lo que más la deprimía era que las mejillas del bebé nunca volverían a sonrojarse. Su hijo había palidecido hasta morir, la vida le había reservado muy pocos latidos en su pequeño corazón.

 _Qué injusto_ , eso quiso decir en voz alta Yoshie, pero no pudo. Muchas cosas no se permitía decir en voz alta aunque estuviera sola. Sola como esa noche en la que su marido no llegaba a casa por, irónicamente, estar en un funeral de unos parientes.

Era muy noche, ¿y si le había pasado algo?, ¿y si había tenido un accidente o lo habían atacado?

Estaba lloviendo, la puerta se abrió de un golpe cuando Yoshie se disponía a seguir tejiendo mentiras con estambre. Al oír el ruido, ella dio un salto que la puso de pie, en alerta. Por momento se le aceleró el corazón, por otro momento sintió un ligero mareo que la desestabilizó. Sus gestos nerviosos dejaron de acentuarse cuando miró la cándida presencia de su marido vestido con un enorme impermeable amarillo.

Por alguna razón, como si fuera un sueño, Masami cargaba una canastilla de bebé.

—¿Una cuna? —preguntó la joven señora Izumi.

No era el _portabebé_ de su hijito, así que no podía ser un milagro. Quizás fuera un sueño, tal vez se había quedado dormida y estaba soñando que su bebé vivía y su esposo lo traía de regreso del hospital, ¡a su niño!

Gimió con sorpresa y se abalanzó con torpeza hacia Masami.

—¡Mi hijo! —gritó con un débil tono demencia.

—¡No, querida! —corrigió Masami, muy asustado por la reacción febril de su mujer.

El señor Izumi alejó la cunita, la puso en la mesa, justo al lado del tejido de Yoshie. Volteó hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros.

—No sigas torturándote… sabes que nuestro hijo no volverá.

—¿Pero por qué me regañas?, eres tú quien ha llegado con la cuna, ¿qué pretendes que crea?... oh, me estoy volviendo loca, nunca superaré la muerte de mi bebé, ¡jamás!, ¿es que acaso has traído una cuna vacía para torturarme?

—¡Por supuesto que no, Yoshie! —se exaltó Masami— ¿Cómo crees que haría eso?, ¡adoraba a nuestro hijo y no jugaría nunca con su recuerdo!... perdona, yo… no debí gritarte, yo…

En esos momentos, ambos irradiaban tanto dolor, que se abrazaron. Masami acarició el cabello de Yoshie, ella le besó la mejilla con desconsuelo.

—Estaba preocupada, pensé que algo malo te había pasado… hace mucho que no soy optimista, de nada me sirvió pensar que nuestro hijo se salvaría, por eso, ahora tiendo a pensar lo peor… discúlpame, Masami.

El abrazo se prolongó, de modo que la mujer se olvidó de la cuna. De algún modo, había despertado de la pesadilla de la que se creía protagonista.

—Tardaste tanto, ¿cómo te ha ido allá con tus parientes?

—No lo sé. Ha sido un golpe terrible, una gran pérdida; tantos años de felicidad y, de repente, todo lo malo se juntó —dijo—. Mi primo está muerto, también su esposa, ¿no te hablé mucho de ellos, verdad?

—No mucho, aunque a veces mencionabas a tu primo…

—Ya habrá tiempo para contarte, él y yo éramos buenos amigos cuando niños, al crecer nos separamos y perdimos contacto, ¿pero sabes?, además de amable, él era un genio matemático, ¡ni te imaginas, Yoshie!, era de esos genios de verdad… él y su esposa laboraban el _Todai_ , por lo que el funeral estuvo concurrido de muchos académicos… ha sido triste, eran jóvenes, tenían un bebé.

—¡Un bebé! —gimió Yoshie— ¡Pobre criatura!, ¿ha muerto también?, ¡Dios mío, maldita muerte!

—No. El niño está vivo —aclaró Masami, mirando la cuna. Yoshie no relacionó los hechos, ni ató cabos, estaba demasiado aturdida y las manos seguían dominadas por el temblor constante que había dejado la partida de su hijo.

—Entonces… ese pequeño ha quedado sin padres, ¿se lo han llevado sus abuelos?... es tan triste, nosotros perdimos a nuestro bebé, y ahora tu sobrino se ha quedado sin sus padres… no me gusta este mundo, Masami, no sé por qué lo encontré bello en algún momento de mi vida…

—Querida…

La mujer atendió el llamado de su marido, quien analizaba cada gesto de ella.

—Masami, ¿podrías hablar con claridad? —acató a pedir Yoshie, confusa—. No entiendo por qué me miras así…

—Eso intento, lo juro, pero siento como si ya lo supieses, lo sospechas al menos ¿no es así?

La señora Izumi no asintió, ni dijo nada. No podía conectar nada, las manos le urgían que siguiera tejiendo, el estambre todavía olía a su hijo.

—El niño… me han pedido que, bueno… mis familiares me han pedido que nos hagamos cargo de ese niño, mi primo me dejó ese encargo…. Aún pude verlo vivo, Yoshie, agonizaba y rogaba que cuidara a su bebé.

—¿¡Qué dices?!, ¿tener a ese bebé?, ¡Masami, eso sería como suplir la ausencia de nuestro hijo!... ¡No puedo! —Lloró Yoshie, tirando al suelo el tejido—. Yo no podría darle a ese niño todo el cariño que se merece… ¡Simplemente no puedo!

—Comprendo que estés dolida, pero…

—Es que no podré, Masami, miraré a ese niño y pensaré en mi propio bebé, ¡no lo soportaré!

—Pero Yoshie, nuestra casa ha quedado tan triste… ese bebé ha quedado tan solo, y nosotros también…

—¿Quieres decir que lo necesitamos?

—¡Por Dios!, no traicionaremos a nuestro hijo si nos hacemos cargo de este bebé.

—Lo sé, pero…

Un llanto surgió de aquella canastilla húmeda que yacía en la mesa. Eran lloriqueos suaves, casi discretos, un llanto lleno de soledad.

Yoshie alzó la cabeza, miró hacia la cuna, vio que ésta estaba húmeda por la lluvia.

—… Lo has traído sin saber si aceptaría —sollozó.

Masami Izumi no pudo contestar, retrocedió asustado. La mirada de su esposa no expresaba nada en concreto, sólo parecía hipnotizada por el llanto que se oía, el llanto de ese bebé ajeno.

—¡Estaba lloviendo! —chilló ella— ¡Lo has traído en medio de esta lluvia, Masami! ¡El niño va a resfriarse!

Masami sonrió cuando su mujer corrió hacia la canastilla. Sin duda alguna, su mujer tenía el corazón demasiado grande, ahí dentro había demasiado amor por dar. Yoshie pisó el estambre, pero no se dio cuenta de ello. De la cunita sacó a un pequeño envuelto en sábanas y cobertores.

—No temas, pequeño, no permitiré que te enfermes, no permitiré que mueras.

Se puso de pie con el nene en brazos, el niño dejó de llorar y alzó una de sus manitas para tocar los dedos de Yoshie, los cuales dejaron de temblar, como si hubiera magia de por medio.

El bebé tenía los ojos enormes, negros; la cabellera colorada y las mejillas igual de rosas que su hijo que ahora estaba en el cielo. La señora Izumi se enterneció: era un niño precioso, ¿cómo pudo intentar rechazarlo?, eso habría sido imposible.

Masami llegó hasta ella, la rodeó de los hombros:

—Se llama Koushirou.

—No. Se llama Koushirou Izumi, desde hoy —aclaró Yoshie, sonriendo con tristeza—. Querido, tienes razón, nosotros lo necesitamos tanto como él a nosotros… no es que el que se vaya a cerrar la herida, tardará mucho en hacerse cicatriz, pero este niño, ¿acaso no es como un nuevo sol?, sus mejillas sonrojadas han empezado a iluminarnos, ¿te das cuenta?, ¿sientes su cariño?

.

.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
